


Counting Time

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Quatre had a very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windsorblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/gifts).



> Thanks a lot to Anne for the beta!

Quatre threw some more crumbs of bread on the pond. The action was a too violent to be seen as casual. Actually, if it were up to him, he would have thrown the entire loaf of bread in a great display of anger and annoyance, accomplishing nothing but a big splash. But he had listened to Duo and decided to shred the bread slowly and feed it to the ducks. It was supposed to be calming. Quatre disagreed.

Duo, apparently, was having no more luck than Quatre. Duo's baguette had lost all shape as he squeezed it periodically.

"This isn't working," said Quatre, throwing a small crumb into a duck's eye.

"We just need time," Duo grunted, squeezing the baguette even more. "Today was simply too bad to be compensated in just half an hour."

"Forty three minutes," corrected Quatre.

"Whatever." Duo finally threw a piece of bread to the pond, hitting a duck in the tail. "What I'm saying is that we need more time. Forty-five minutes might work for the board meeting alone, but not for the collective of misfortunes we experienced today."

If he weren't so mad, Quatre might have found humor in the fact that Duo tended to be more formal in his speech the more aggravated he got. Quatre just frowned. "Then let's make an estimate. Forty five minutes for the hour and a half meeting with conservative board members who can do nothing but compare me to my father."

Duo sighed and crossed his arms against his chest. "Ten minutes for the rotten egg I tried to cook this morning." Duo shuddered. "I think the kitchen still stinks."

Quatre shook his head trying to forget the image of the disgusting half cooked thing on the kitchen floor. "Add to it about ten minutes for the elderly woman who wouldn't quit hitting on you in the diner."

"What?" Duo looked offended. "Only ten minutes? You have to be kidding me! I still have her red passion lipstick on my cheek. When they say water resistant, they mean it." He rubbed his left cheek. "That has to be at least twenty minutes."

"Fine." Quatre rubbed his cheek too. "Add another fifteen for her pinching my cheek." A piece of bread found its way to a duck's head. "Why couldn't she have been an ugly old man?"

Duo's eyes widened and he put his hands in front of him, moving his head away from Quatre. "What? You know what, don't answer. I'm not sure this is a side of you I want to get to know, Q."

Quatre landed a punch on Duo's arm. "Duo, don't be... if she were a guy we could have hit the bastard, but since she wasn't we could do nothing but sit there and let it happen."

Rubbing his arm Duo nodded slowly. "Uh huh... moving on," he changed the subject before Quatre could say anything, "Add a full fucking hour for the speeding ticket."

A whispered curse escaped Quatre's lips as he remembered the encounter with Mr. 'policeman on a power trip'. Of course Quatre was speeding. He needed to get to the office in ten minutes, an impossible task to accomplish unless he sped up. He didn't mind about the ticket. It wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last. No, it was the guy's attitude that had Quatre seeing red. "Asshole. He doesn't deserve to work anywhere."

While slowly writing the ticket, the police man had decided to talk badly about rich boys and inconsiderate families with a monopoly over every industry. Quatre hadn't been impressed about it. If there was something he couldn't stand it was people bashing his family. "I'll make sure he's fired. Someone like that shouldn't work in law enforcement." He smiled a little. The first smile he had managed in the whole the day. "The only place he'll be able to get a job will be WEI. I'll make sure to adjust his attitude."

Duo smirked. "See? It's working. You are in revenge mode already. That's always an improvement from sulky and miserable."

"I guess." Quatre hit another duck in one of its wings. "So, how long for tripping in the lobby of my own building?"

"Twelve minutes for your fall, and another twelve for dragging me down with you," replied Duo.

"In all fairness, I broke your fall." Quatre was out of bread so he took a piece of Duo's weird shaped baguette.

"Yeah, but you also caused it." A large piece of baguette hit a duck right in the beak. "Add fifty minutes for being stuck in the elevator for half an hour."

"Don't forget that we were stuck with two of the boardroom members," Quatre said. "You need to add at least another half an hour for that."

"Ok, so we just need to stay here for three and a half hours more, and then we'll feel better," announced Duo.

Quatre glared at him. "I think you forgot to add at least an hour for coming all the way here just to find out that there are no real ducks." He turned his glare to the small twelve steel duck statues bathing in the pond.

"Ok, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Duo threw all the bread he had left into the pond. "Want to go to the shooting-range?"

The car keys were already in Quatre's hand. "I'm way ahead of you."


End file.
